Twin Eyes
by Kyakou
Summary: The hour has come and the moon has been left asunder. Naruto, wielding the eyes of the two most precious to him, will wield both creation and time themselves to save all that is dear to him. With both the Tenseigan and Rinnegan, Naruto travels back in time and changes everything. Watch your back, Madara.
1. Chapter 1 - A Long Time

**Chapter 1 - A Long Time**

**"You need a break."**

Naruto didn't dignify him with a response.

**"Boy."**

Silence.

**"Boy!"**

"Kurama!" Naruto lashed out, his fingers trembling and his body shaky, "Kurama, please! We have no time! I need to complete this!"

**"You'll die before completing it,"** Kurama stated harshly.

"No, I will not. So please, for my sake and _their _sake, please, let me be in peace. I expect your support, Kurama." He squinted his eyes and went back to his writing and scribbling.

Naruto heard a sigh, **"Foolish boy."**

Naruto closed his eyes and his body fell out of his chair with a heavy thump. His eyes opened but instead of a purple eye and a white eye, slitted fox ones greeted a messy room full of scrolls and a desk crowded to the brim with papers filled with various seal prototypes.

Kurama in Naruto's body got up and sat in the chair once more. He grabbed a large paper in his hands, looking at the material curiously before setting it down and studying it.

**"Boy."**

_'I'm not happy that you took my body, Kurama.'_

**"Right now, you are functioning without sleep, food, and water. And that has taken a toll on your mind."**

_'No it has not Kurama! How many times must I tell y-'_

**"Silence. Look at your mistakes,"** He pointed at a point in the formula, **"You could've killed both of us with this.'"**

Naruto stuttered, **"Sealing requires a sound mind, and a sound mind requires a healthy body." **Kurama stated factly, his eyes focusing on more mistakes on the crowded page.

_'I am of sound mind, Kurama. Please, for the sake of God, give me my body back.'_

**"No, because if you were, I wouldn't have been able to take control."**

_'My father sealed me when he was in a panicked state of mind.' _Naruto clapped back, hoping Kurama would see his way and give him back control of his body.

**'You are creating a seal that shall accomplish something that has never been done before, that goes against the laws of the universe and everything before it. Your father modified a seal, though, so your argument does not hold.'**

_'I'm making a time travel seal.'_

**"Yes, a time travel seal. So let your mind rest and I will fix your mistakes."**

Naruto grumbled and Kuruma was alone with his thoughts once again with Naruto's consciousness resting. Kurama started writing and erasing away, eyes focused and determined.

* * *

Naruto awoke in his bed. Not having slept in his bed for the past week, he felt out of place and proceeded to immediately get up and walk towards his desk.

**_'Tsk, tsk, tsk.'_** Kurama said disappointedly, **_'Eat first, then you may start.'_**

Naruto sauntered displeasingly towards his kitchen and took a cup of instant ramen. Grabbing a pot and filling it with water, he used his fire techniques to heat it to the point of boiling and poured the water into the open cup. He used a pair of chopsticks to swirl and swish it around before promptly gobbling it all down.

**"It's nice to see that there's still a part of you left," **Kuruma remarked with a tone of sadness.

Naruto nodded and the silence left caused him to start to reminisce.

Of dead bodies, disfigured beyond recognition.

Of faces, locked in silent screams of terror.

Of unnecessary cruelty by one man with cursed red eyes, who cheated death and was the source of all that was wrong in his world for the past hundreds of years.

Of the lives lost, the ones taken and the ones taken without being given.

Of his people. Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura, Konohamaru, the Rookie Twelve, all that made his worth living in had all died gruesome and painful deaths.

All were tortured in some way, some being made to run from a monster for a week straight until they could no longer, some had to watch the death of their precious people over and over, and some were literally tortured.

It broke Naruto's heart. It broke the heart that had been so big to make room for all the people he had loved, all the people he had seen and the people that had yet to be seen.

He reminisced about Sasuke, who had been made to kill himself over and over again while Naruto was forced to watch. In the end, when Sasuke was freed from Madara's grasp, they both escaped and Naruto tried to save him to no avail. And as a parting gift, he gave Naruto his Rinnegan and destroyed his other eye.

And of Hinata. Madara had taken control of her body while making Hinata fight Naruto for a full twenty-four hours. Never had Naruto been so overpowered by Madara, never had Naruto been so outclassed and never had Naruto come so close to the end of the tunnel. Hinata had cried the whole time, apologizing, begging for his forgiveness.

And Naruto cried too, apologizing and begging for her forgiveness. And Madara, the sick bastard, had laughed the whole time. Instead of ending it for both of them, he played with them like the toys of an evil child. He enjoyed every second of their hellish torment and Naruto would never forgive him. And once Madara had left them both, Hinata, as her own parting gift, gave him her right Byakugan and asked him to let her see the future through her own eyes.

And it was all his fault, for blindly believing that good would always triumph evil and that he would eventually win and all would be okay.

**"Boy. Wake up." **Kurama yelled and Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry."

**"It is not time to dream about the past. Focus."**

Words were not wasted and Naruto, sighing, walked towards his desk and picked up his brush and started working on the seal formula again.

* * *

"It's done."

**"It's done?"**

"It's done…"

**"It's done!"**

Naruto and Kurama both yelled victoriously and Naruto took a look at his work.

The seal had been a combination of both Naruto's ability to create and Kurama's capability to mend. Having been created by the sealing arts, Kurama hadn't been able to create seals but he was able to perfect a seal.

Naruto, on the other hand, being of Uzumaki blood, could create but due to his impatient behavior he often made mistakes and Kurama was there to fix it.

"It's perfect." Naruto stared at the paper in fascination, looking at all the intricate marks and symbols and feeling pride, as did the Kyuubi felt it too.

Having both worked on it nonstop for all hours of the day nonstop, they both felt immensely proud and were eager to get it up and running. Naruto grabbed the paper and shunshin'd.

The seal had to be prepared in a place closest to the mighty moon, and that was Hokage Mountain, where Naruto had shunshin'd to. That is why the faces of the Hokage are carved into the mountain because the village and the people hope to become as mighty as the moon.

Naruto placed the seal on the highest point and sat beside it.

"Ready?"

**"Ready."**

And so it started.

Naruto began gathering nature chakra. Once enough had been gathered, he expelled his chakra and began channeling the nature chakra into the seal.

He quickly felt the effects as he felt like all the organs in his body were shutting down. His body would have to quickly adjust to the sudden change of chakra and fast.

**"Boy, you have a limited timeframe. I will begin gathering my chakra."** Kyuubi stated.

"I know, I know," Naruto grunted through his pain and kept channeling the chakra into the seal.

Once enough had been channeled, he would use Sasuke's Rinnegan with the Creation of All Things Technique to recreate Hamura Otsutsuki's chakra from scratch to awaken the Tenseigan within Hinata's eye. It would be an incredibly difficult process.

All chakra has a unique signature, a unique identifier. Think of it as an infinitely long sequence of different numbers. And Naruto had to find the infinitely long sequence of numbers of Hamura's chakra and use that as a base for the creation of the chakra.

As nature chakra is used in the creation and of everything, he would need to use the nature chakra to rearrange its self into Hamura's chakra and start channeling it through his own body.

A burst of pain brought Naruto's attention to the fact that the process was complete. Nature chakra and Hamura's chakra was now flowing through his own body and soon he felt a painful pang within his head and eye.

**"Boy…" **Kurama said in amazement at, **"Uncle Hamura's eyes are ready."**

Naruto nodded through the pain and started channeling Hamura's chakra through every point, every nook and cranny within his body, letting it get used to the chakra.

And then with all his might, he used Hinata's Tenseigan and pulled the moon towards the Earth.

"The hour has come and the moon will be left asunder." Naruto stated, the eye of his beloved friends burning with determination, and he grit his teeth, "Evil will pay."

The Byakugan, Tenseigan, Rinnegan, and Sharingan are special in a way. As the Sharingan and Rinnegan deals with matter, the Byakugan and Tenseigan deal with something else.

The Byakugan sees all. It sees that which is visible but most importantly, it sees that which is invisible.

Time.

The Byakugan controls time. The Hyuga were right in their fears to guard their eyes with seals and such because the White Eye of Time would be used to exploit time and be used to change what is not to be changed.

That is how all Hyuga techniques functioned. The Hyuga would slow the environment around them and allow them to move normally independent of everything else.

But that was only the tip of the iceberg.

The Tenseigan was so much more. While the Byakugan could slow the flow of time, the Tenseigan could reverse and forward time, and being closer to the moon increased its scope hundredfold. And Naruto would take advantage of that.

Wielding both creation and time in both his eyes, Naruto froze time.

"I… I think I did it…" Naruto gasped, looking around, "I did it!"

**"Oh my god, you did it!" **Kurama exclaimed, as happy and excited as Naruto, **"I would be lying if I said I wasn't proud of you, Naruto."**

Naruto's eyes widened upon his name being used and his eyes filled with tears, "Thank you…"

Naruto squinted his eyes and placed his hand on the seal, choosing a time in his mind and transferring the information to the seal.

**"Now it is my turn in this crazy plan."**

And at that time, Kyuubi, in Naruto's body, pushed all of his chakra in the seal and activated it.

Then, a flash of white.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a simple man that was all but living a simple life. Being the third Hokage of Konohagakure was the very definition of the opposite of simple and that was never more apparent than now.

What started as a simple relaxing walk through the forest atop Hokage Mountain transformed into all but that. A pillar of white light emitted from the mountain into the sky and a shockwave that shook all that was in the vicinity came soon after.

Hiruzen wasn't sure what it was. A threat? Most likely. But nothing could've prepared him for this.

Because, in a crater where the light had once been, in front of him was a man looking away from him.

He turned towards Hiruzen and smiled, his eyes closed, "It's been a long time."

"Grandpa."

Hiruzen's eyes widened and soon the man was surrounded by ANBU.

* * *

"Crap." He jumped in surprise at the ANBU suddenly appearing but quickly gathered himself.

**"Yeah. Excrement."**

"I have to speak to your Hokage," Naruto answered, straightening his back in an effort to seem more confident.

"What business do you have with the Hokage?" A masked woman on the Hokage's left answered, her sword ready.

Naruto sighed. "Stand down Yugao." He said authoritatively, "I mean no harm."

Hiruzen's mouth opened and his fists clenched in anticipation for any moves he might make.

He looked at the man suspiciously and spoke, "Only the Hokage and the people who the Hokage sees fit can command ANBU. Who are you and how do you know who my ANBU are?"

**"Tell them. It's risky, but you have too."**

'What?' Naruto replied, surprised. Risking things aren't in Kuruma's nature.

**"Everything will be harder if you don't tell them. Keeping it a secret is troublesome and a waste of time."**

Naruto sighed and opened his eyes, looking at Hiruzen. Hiruzen's mouth dropped at the sight of his eyes and he stepped back fearfully, while Naruto stepped forward.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. And, in five years, everything will go to shit."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you for reading my first fanfic. I've been tinkering with this idea for the past few years and I've recently found the time to try out writing.

I love criticism so any qualms, questions, ideas or comments and more you have are greatly valued and appreciated.

So, a few things for the story. I won't really be using that much Japanese and the honorifics and stuff like that. I've always found that for myself, it kinds of distracts but if enough people want honorifics in the story I'd be more than welcome to add them.

I felt like the end was a bit rushed in my opinion so if you have more ideas on how to improve that part I'd greatly appreciate it.

I've got some really, really exciting ideas for the stories though and I'm looking forward to incorporating them into the story.

Cheers,

Kyakou

**July 18, Edit 1: **Fixed a few tiny mistakes

**July 19, Edit 2: **Figured out how to use those fancy lines


	2. Chapter 2 - Kaguya Theory

**Chapter 2 - Kaguya Theory**

"Explain."

The atmosphere was tense in the Hokage's office. It looked the same like it did during Naruto's time. Papers filled with blocks of text were spilled over the desk, scrolls and books littered the ground and in the chair of the Hokage sat one very irate Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Well…" Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I… well… in five years…" He paused to think.

"Well, in five years, a man named Madara Uchiha declares war on the whole world and threatens to place everyone in an infinite genjutsu. And we lose." He chuckled.

Hirzuen's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the young Uzumaki funnily, "And you expect me to believe that?"

Hiruzen raised his right hand and two ANBU appeared in a flash right on each side of him.

Naruto raised his palms and sighed, "Alright, just look, if I was a spy or something I obviously wouldn't let the ANBU listen in, would I?"

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to need proof, Naruto."

Naruto sat for a bit to gather his thoughts, "Get Ino then. Get her to look through my head or something."

"Ino? The young Yamanaka heiress?" The Sandaime questioned, "She is only twelve."

"Well, her father, or whatever Yamanaka is in charge of looking through people's heads." Naruto groaned and rubbed his forehead.

The Hokage looked at one of his ANBU and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A minute passed and Inoichi Yamanaka appeared to his right, giving the Hokage a quick bow before speaking.

"What do you need, Lord Hokage?" Inoichi asked, looking between Naruto and the Sandaime.

"This young man is claiming to be Naruto from the future. Please look in his mind." Hiruzen gestured to Naruto and Inoichi chuckled at what he heard.

Inoichi complied nonetheless and walked towards the sitting blonde. Naruto's body went limp.

Inoichi gasped and stepped back from Naruto, "Lord Hokage…" Inoichi looked at Hiruzen, "He's telling the truth."

"Thank you, Inoichi. Say hello to your wife and Ino for me." Hiruzen gave a smile to him before he disappeared, and he once again set his eyes again on Naruto, looking at him sadly.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Is it really that bad that you had to come back, Naruto?" Hiruzen hoped it wasn't true.

"There isn't a Hidden Leaf anymore, old man." Naruto looked to his right with tears in his eyes, "It's only good versus evil."

"Everything started going to shit after the chunin exams. I was in a genin squad with Kakashi as my sensei, and Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha as my teammates." He stated, and sighed, "You died sealing Orochimaru's arms with the Death Reaper seal."

Hiruzen's eyes widened and he stuttered, "The chunin exams are only in a few months though!"

"Yeah. Orochimaru invades us along with his own Sound Village and the Hidden Sand. We lost a lot of good people." He paused, "Tsunade becomes Hokage."

"Tsunade?"

"Yeah, Tsunade. You'd never expect it, but she was a great Hokage. Just like you."

Hirzuen smiled and nodded and he gestured him to continue.

"Sasuke Uchiha defects to Orochimaru after receiving a curse mark from him during the Exams. Jiraiya takes me on a two-year training trip a few months after that to better prepare me against Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki, like the shady organization after the tailed beasts?"

"Yeah, them. I return and spend a lot of time trying to find Sasuke. When things truly get bad is when…"

Naruto struggles to speak, "When… Jiraiya dies after confronting his student."

"Jiraiya dies? By the hands of his student?" Hiruzen remarked, surprised.

"Not just any student, Pain, or Nagato Uzumaki, wielder of the Rinnegan. He then comes to the Leaf to take revenge and he craters our village."

"Is this why you came back?"

"No, because we recovered right after. Too many people died but I was able to convince Nagato to stop his assault and he revived them soon after. And right after, Obito and Madara Uchiha use that as an advantage to strike a year later and that's when the Fourth Shinobi War started."

Naruto grinned at what he was about to say, "Instead of everyone fighting each other, we all united towards a common goal. To take down Madara Uchiha and stop his plans from coming into fruition."

"And we almost did. We stopped Kaguya Otsutsuki, the one who had convinced Madara to do all of this but we couldn't stop Madara. Somehow, he had grown more powerful."

"And that's when it all went to shit. Madara was too powerful for all three hundred thousand of us. Despite every single shinobi uniting to fight the bastard, rogue or not rogue, young or old, enemy or friend, we all reunited under our common goal of not letting the world fall into the wrong hands."

"And we failed. Horribly. And that's why I'm here." Naruto finished his eyes in deep thought.

Hiruzen leaned forward and put his hands on his desk. He put his hand to his forehead and sighed, "I trust you have a plan, yes?"

Naruto nodded.

"I'm going to seal him."

* * *

After the events in the Hokage office, Hiruzen had let Naruto free with a pair of keys, a stack of money and a Leaf headband. He had advised Naruto to make up an identity for now, and cast a henge on his eyes and then he may reveal everything later.

It was a beautiful day in the Leaf. The sun shone down on the Hokage Mountain and a cool spring breeze blew through the loud and crowded streets. Colourful signs and advertisements were arranged messily across the relatively dull buildings full of people, catching the attention of pedestrians and lining the busy streets. Children ran around, blissfully unaware and adults chattered and gossiped, unaware of what was to come. Ignorance was bliss.

Naruto knew this path fairly well. As a child, and well into his teens, he had travelled this road from his shabby apartment to his favourite spot, Ichiraku Ramen every single day without fail. Old Man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame had died in the war, and he wasn't planning to have the ramen chefs die a second time.

Once he had reached the familiar sound of a bustling store and caught a whiff of the majestic smell of ramen, he had quickly plopped himself down on a stool in the middle that wasn't already occupied by loud slurping patrons and waited for Ayame to come and take his order. He stared off to the side and into the busy streets, reminiscing of better times.

"Hello! What would you like to order?" A cheerful girl looked at him curiously, probably because of his strange eyes.

Picking up the menu, he studied it for a moment, "Uh… I'll have miso ramen."

"Is that all?" Naruto nodded and Ayame smiled and chirped a quick thank you before going to attend to the other patrons and help out her father in the kitchen.

He relaxed on the stool and sat for a bit in thought while he waited. He was at peace, thinking of all things that he could prevent and all the people he could save.

"Old man!" A scrawny young voice called from behind him.

Enter Naruto Uzumaki, looking like he jumped into a rainbow with the amount of paint he had coating him from head to toe and a dripping paintbrush graced the hand to his side. His shinobi headband, strangely, was unharmed and a wide grin threatened to split his face.

**'God damn. Did a unicorn shit on your younger self?'**

'Not helping.' Naruto frowned at what the mighty Kyuubi said.

Kurama was kinda right though. Not really like shit though, more like vomit. But he and Kurama weren't willing to get into an argument on what kind of bodily fluid paint would be.

The other patrons looked at the boy uncomfortably and paid before leaving in a hurry, no doubt afraid of being in the boy's presence. Only Naruto stayed in the shop and he looked at the other Naruto curiously.

"The usual, Naruto?!" A loud voice yelled from the kitchen, most likely from Old Man Teuchi, probably preparing several bowls for Naruto.

"Yup!" Naruto yelled back, smiling and leaning back on the stool.

The older Naruto kept his gaze on the younger Naruto, and young Naruto started to notice. He turned his head to older Naruto and frowned.

"What do you want?" Young Naruto scowled, thinking that the man was looking at him because of his demon.

**'Hey, hey, demon king. Get it right.'**

Young Naruto scowled, thinking that the man was looking at him because of the Mighty King of Demons, Kyuubi, Slayer of Billions, The Embodiment of Hatred, the Lord of Chao-

**'All true. All true. However, you still have a boy covered in unicorn shit looking at you."**

Naruto gave a modest smile to the boy and extended his hand to get a handshake from the boy, "Sorry, you look like someone I know. Menma Uzumaki, at your service."

"Uzumaki?!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, jumping out of his stool and pointing at Menma.

Naruto slapped his hand and shook it firmly, "Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage of the Leaf, King of Pranks and Ramen Connoisseur at your service!"

Two steaming bowls of delicious smelling ramen appeared before them. They nodded to Ayame and split their chopsticks, digging in.

"I didn't know there were any other Uzumaki left!" Naruto blurted, slurping loudly.

"There are a ton of us scattered across the world. We even have an Uzumaki right here in Konoha!" Explained older Naruto, now Menma as he slurped just as furiously as young Naruto.

"Really?" Excited, Naruto sharply turned his whole body toward him, "Who is he?"

"Have you heard of Tsunade Senju? One of the Legendary Sages?" Naruto nodded as Menma spoke, "Well, her grandfather was married to an Uzumaki."

Slurp. Another bowl appeared.

"But Tsunade is as old as a grandma. So her granddad is dead, right?" Naruto scratched his head, frowning sulkily, "Damn. That's a shame. So one of the only Uzumaki is dead, huh?"

Menma's eyes widened at what Naruto said and he quickly felt ashamed at his younger self's stupidity. He heard a snort at the back of his mind. Another ramen bowl appeared in front of them.

**"You had the intelligence of a table, boy! How had you not killed yourself already?!" **Kurama howled in laughter.

Menma's eye twitched and he shook his head, "Uh… no. Tsunade's grandfather, the First Hokage, married an Uzumaki, had a kid, and the kid had Tsunade."

Naruto blanched, "Ah… yeah… yeah."

Naruto had a faraway look in his eyes after.

"Anything wrong, Naruto?" Menma asked with concern lacing this voice. He knew exactly what Naruto was thinking about, the Mighty King of Demons, Kyuubi, Slayer of Billions, The Embodiment of Hatred, the Lord of Chaos, sealed inside of him.

Slurp. Another bowl.

"Is your furry problem troubling you?" He asked again. Today was right after Naruto had graduated, and Mizuki tricked him. He was most likely reflecting on what was sealed inside him. Naruto snapped his head and looked at him, his mouth agape and a noodle falling out of his mouth.

"You know? And you're still not scared of me?" Naruto asked, his eyes locked on and his pupils filled with hope.

"You're not alone." Slurp. Another bowl, as beautiful and majestic as the last. "I have a demon, too."

No slurp this time. More of a _slurp cough cough _and Naruto gaped at Menma for the second time today.

"Holy shit."

Slurp. No bowl this time.

"Tell you what. What do you say we go to a training ground and you can voice your concerns there with a little spar, eh?" Menma grinned and he put the stack of money that was given to him by the Sandaime on the counter. The bill was 10 yen, but he was feeling generous and gave them an extra 9,990.

Naruto put his 10 yen down. Menma slapped his back and they both got up and left after saying a quick thank you to the ramen chefs.

Ayame fainted upon the sight of the fat stack of cash. Old Man Teuchi came to check the commotion and cried tears of joy upon seeing the dough. After helping up Ayame, he vowed to give free ramen for a lifetime to Naruto.

'Part one of the plan, complete.' Menma thought, satisfied, as he walked away with a giddy young Naruto, looking at the two ramen chefs acting like the very definition of _really fucking excited_.

* * *

After Naruto got changed and ready, he met up with Menma at the training grounds.

"Oh man, I can't wait for you to see my kick-ass techniques!" Naruto exclaimed. He grinned and rubbed his headband, "I graduated a few days ago, but we're meeting our teacher at this training round today!"

He bent down and adjusted his blue sandals, "I wonder what Kakashi mission Kakashi is going to take us on! Maybe we'll save a princess! Or blow up the Tsuchikage Tower! Or maybe Kakashi will teach us a deadly S-rank technique so we can go blow up the OCEEEAAAAN!"

Naruto was obviously very excited. The joys of being a child.

Menma laughed as he stretched his arms and hands, "Well, I'll be honest with you. That kind of stuff won't be happening any time soon."

Naruto turned his head to the side and his exuberant smile vanished, "What do you mean?"

Menma cracked his back and muttered something about being older, "Genins get another test after graduation."

Naruto groaned and fell on his butt on the soft grass. He laid down and sighed, "Damn it! I thought we were done with these stupid tests!"

"I'll give you a hint since Kakashi is your teacher. Don't forget about your teammates. They're just as important to the mission as you."

Naruto bolted up and nodded furiously.

"What do you say we start?" Menma said, dropping into a fighting stance.

Naruto grinned.

Kakashi, from his place in the trees, watched Menma with a hint of suspicious and a tad bit of curiosity. He flipped a page in his book.

* * *

Half an hour later, Naruto flopped onto the once soft grass, now patches of dirt due to the intense and rigorous training session he had just died for. His clothes were ripped, his body, sweaty, his face scratched, his arms bruised, one of his fingers were probably broken and his pride- shattered.

While Naruto looked like he had gone to hell and back, Menma barely broke a sweat. His spiky red hair, which he had transformed with a henge was slightly out of space but that was because a bug thought that during the session his hair was the perfect place to be and Menma got so annoyed because of the itchiness he took the annoying bug and threw it at Naruto. Naruto screamed.

Menma fixed the zipper on his black and orange jacket and laughed.

"How was that?"

Naruto frowned, his face turning dark, "It…" He jumped and raised a fist in the air, smiling, "Was amazing! How are you so good, Menma?!"

"Practice. And I have my friends to back me up." Menma scratched his head again, "Tell me about yourself. Got any friends?" He sat on the grass beside Naruto, taking in his surroundings. The vibrant green grass. The graceful chirping of the birds. The warm spring breeze. A loud Sakura yelling at Naruto… wait.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, mad for some reason.

Both Naruto and Menma got up and Naruto aimed his hand in the direction of a Sakura followed by a Sasuke behind.

"These right here are my friends. The beautiful cherry blossom, Sakura." He smiled at Sakura lovingly. Menma laughed at Naruto's introduction and held his hand out.

He nodded, "Name's Menma."

Her mad expression at Naruto disappeared and she suddenly smiled at him back and took his hand, "Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you, sir!"

And he waved his hand lazily at Sasuke, "And that's the crown princess. Sasuke Uchiha, that bastard."

Sakura growled, Sasuke hmmphed, Kakashi turned a page in his book, and Menma looked at Naruto displeasingly, "Good afternoon, Sasuke." He held his hand out for another handshake.

Sasuke looked at it for a bit before walking away and started going through kata sequences. Kakashi turned a page.

Menma chuckled at the Uchiha's antics and Naruto pointed at Menma, "This is my clanmate, Menma Uzumaki! Crazy, right?! I just met him today!"

Sasuke looked with surprise at Naruto, before his face flashed with jealousy, and then he went back to old Sasuke.

Sakura looked pleasantly surprised before exclaiming, "I didn't know the Uzumaki were an actual clan!"

"You've really never heard of them?" Menma frowned sadly, intending to change that, "Well, we were once the inhabitants of a little place called Uzushiogakure."

"The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools?" Naruto interrupted, "Sick name."

"Sick name indeed. Anyways, three of the five major nations and a few others were so scared of the Uzumaki that they all banded together to destroy them."

Sakura looked surprised and noted the information, Sasuke felt a tinge of jealousy, Naruto was very excited upon hearing his clan's power, and Kakashi turned a page in his book and wiped a bit of blood that was trickling out of his nose with his mask.

"And, since there are only a few of us left, they obviously succeeded. Not before we gave them some ass-kicking too. It took the Cloud, Rock, and Mist a decade to recover."

"And do you know why?" Menma asked the three.

They looked up at him in anticipation, Sasuke going so far as to stop his kata and come closer. They all sat surrounding Menma.

"Because of their seals."

Sasuke, this time surprisingly talked, "What's so special about seals?" He gave a hmph,

"They were so feared because their seals allowed them to create things from nothing." Menma smiled and looked up at the sky.

He put his finger up, pointing at the heavens, "They broke the laws of the universe."

* * *

"Lord Madara?" A man cowered before him, kneeling.

Madara Uchiha was scary.

And it was right of people to think that. The man faced a thousand of the most powerful shinobi in the world, people who could obliterate the planet in a snap, and three hundred thousand more shinobis of lesser power, and came out.

No longer was Madara focused on his Eye of the Moon Plan. Why have fake peace when you can have real peace, is what the Shinobi Alliance fought for. And Madara gave into their ideal of real peace being more important and better than fake peace. However, they differed in their method.

Instead of Naruto Uzumaki and his blasted army of morons thinking they could unite the world in peace with love, he thought of the more logical approach.

He would unite the world in peace with fear. He would unite the world and they would worship him.

Who would go against the man who had faced such an army? No one.

"Speak." He told the shivering man who was about to piss himself in his presence.

"Naruto Uzumaki has disappeared."

Naruto Uzumaki was that no one.

Madara roared.

* * *

"Sakura, you're a smart girl, right?" Menma asked, looking at her. She knew her pretty well, and she was, but he asked for familiarity's sake.

She pointed at herself and looked at him confusingly, before nodding, "Hopefully. Was the top student in the Academy in terms of academics."

Menma bobbed his head, "Alright. What is the First Law of Thermodynamics?"

She paused to think, "Energy cannot be created or destroyed."

"More or less." Menma sighed, preparing for the long explanation, "The Uzumaki found a way to create and destroy energy."

The three genin genuinely froze, amazed at what they heard. Some of the most fundamental laws broken, all by some ink on paper and some chakra? Impossible.

"Do you know what else they did too?"

"Using their new ability to create and destroy energy, they created the moon."

* * *

"What do you mean, disappeared?" He asked, standing up and preventing himself from going berserk and killing everyone in the castle he had made using Amaterasu strengthened bricks.

He snickered a bit at the mention of his castle, he had made the building in the shape of (the sixteenth letter of the alphabet, say it twice, haha) just to spite whoever was looking from outside his Earth.

"Uhmm…" the man shifted back a few meters, "We found him atop Hokage Mountain. He was working on a seal of sorts."

"And you didn't think to stop him?" Madara growled, annoyed at the man's stupidity.

"Of course we tried to. But the seal he made was already complete when we got there and made the move to attack he had disappeared."

Madara sat there, contemplating his options and weighing them.

"Bring me there."

"Yes, Lord Madara."

* * *

"A long time ago, the Uzumaki, Hyuga, Uchiha and Senju were all one family." Menma smiled, "A woman had gained the power of chakra through the fruit of the God Tree and had blessed the world with peace."

"Kaguya Otsutsuki had children and her children inherited chakra. She got jealous and fought them, only for them to seal her body and it becomes the moon, and one of them to seal her chakra into themselves. We all know the Story of the Sage, Menma." Sakura explained.

"No, but that's where you guys get it wrong. Her body, now the Ten-Tails, was never sealed into the moon. This was before the moon, an era of only the sun shining upon the Earth. The Sage and his brother revived Kaguya since they could not bear killing their mother who had given them so much love."

Kakashi flipped a page. But he was no longer reading, he was listening to Naruto's story.

"They revived her but did not give her chakra. However, something went wrong and there were two Kaguya's revived, one with chakra and no body and one without chakra but with body."

He started playing with the grass on the ground, "Kaguya, hurt and feeling betrayed, left her children. While her children fought pettily, unaware that her other self was actually causing them to fight, she retreated to an island surrounded by whirlpools with a man that she had encountered."

"They loved each other and married. Kaguya still desired to be able to use chakra, however and started dabbling in nature chakra. She was revived without her own chakra, but who said she couldn't use another chakra? And thus she found a way to harness nature chakra, the power of the core of the Earth and everything alive on this planet."

He paused, for dramatic effect.

"Seals." He paused again, "Those pages of ink are more powerful than the chakra in your bodies because she was able to harness the energy of the core of the Earth and the plants and animals."

"And so she went to confront her children to end this once and for all. And when she did…"

* * *

An Uzumaki seal.

But not just any Uzumaki seal, an Uzumaki seal using Kaguya theory.

Madara Uchiha was basically the Ace of All Trades. And he definitely knew his sealing.

Kaguya theory, using techniques and sequences that Kaguya Uzumaki herself devised. Some say that Kaguya's seal theory was so good that she was able to teleport between planets. And most of all, travel back in time.

He growled at the name Kaguya Uzumaki. He knew the old hag, her originally being Kaguya Otsutsuki but a botched Pure World Reincarnation by the idiotic sage and his brother fucked him and the world over with Black Zetsu, the spirit of Kaguya's vengeance. So while the bodiless chakra one tried to regain her chakra back by using the world as her pawn, the other Kaguya, the chakraless body one harnessed the power of seals and created the Uzumaki.

He had met them both. Kaguya Uzumaki was a nice lady, but her being the ancestor of that damned Naruto made Madara curse her name. Kaguya Otsutsuki, however, was a full-on bitch.

He picked the paper up and toyed with it in his hands. Did Naruto Uzumaki seriously think that the great Madara Uchiha didn't know how to use seals?

* * *

"She found them and the family that they had created. The Senju and the Uchiha, of differing ideologies, but were families who, seeing that she was the mother of their founders, welcomed her. And she turned a new coin, and became Kaguya Uzumaki, founder of the Uzumaki clan."

Kakashi appeared in front of Menma with a Shunshin and yelled, "BOOOO!"

Menma wasn't phased at all, but the three genin were so scared they went back about a few meters. And all of them screamed like little girls, though none of them would probably admit that.

"Ah, Kakashi, finally you come down." Menma held his hand out for another handshake.

**"I see you're very fond of handshakes," **Kurama noted, noticing the sheer number of times he had given people handshakes today.

Kakashi accepted and nodded to him, "Menma. Can't have you stealing my cute little genin from me, huh?"

Menma smiled, "I don't mind at all. They're a nice bunch."

"Hello, hello." Kakashi mocked a bow to the three genin who are presently hyperventilating on the ground after the scare, "I assumed none of you ate breakfast, yes?"

Naruto blushed but said nothing. The other two nodded.

"Well, now it's time for the real test. Are you worthy of being genin?" Kakashi asked them, with his book out.

Menma sat down near a tree and closed his eyes for a bit.

**"Didn't that Kakashi poke you in the ass?"**

'Shut the hell up.' Menma had enough of his antics.

* * *

Wow, 4.303 words. I'm amazed at how much I wrote.

I'd like to give a masssive, massive, thank you to and Yellow Yin Red Yang for reviewing! You guys reviewing means the world to me and has given me the motivation to continue the story and write a shit ton! Thank you so much!

Anyways, I think I did pretty well with this chapter. I changed a few aspects about the Narutoverse, mainly the Sage siblings reviving Kaguya but botching it and reviving two versions of Kaguya. Having Kaguya chakraless and basically perfecting the sealing arts and turning a new leaf was an idea floating in my mind and I just had to put it down and write it! And I learned about the lines that you can add, which are pretty sick.

Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Suggestions, comments, criticisms and all that jazz are welcome so do as you please!

Cheers,

Kyakou!

**Edit 1: **As per the suggestion of HappyGuest, I changed the currency from dollar to yen.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Key to Time

**Chapter 3 - The Key to Time**

Menma cracked his eyes open and shielded himself from the blinding glare of the sun. He looked around.

"Wow!" Menma chuckled, noticing the three genin in front of him.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's clothes were all tattered and dotted with holes, their hair, looking like the nest of a bird and their spirits, broken. They looked just like his own Team 7 looked like when they took their genin exam, but much worse since Kakashi wanted to intimidate Menma a bit.

"So, what's different? Got a makeover?" Menma laughed and heaved, and all three of them glared at him so fiercely they could burn a hole through Menma's body and simultaneously pierce the Earth and the multiple planets and stars trillions of kilometres apart that were also unfortunately lined up with the Earth.

"We passed." Naruto clutched his right side in pain, "It was about teamwork."

"Glad you caught on." Menma smiled, "Teamwork is a valuable skill in teams. The best team is not a team comprised of the strongest people, but a team with perfect teamwork."

Menma interpreted a bobbing of the three's heads as a nod and they collapsed to the dirt in exhaustion, groaning and moaning and rubbing the parts that hurt.

Groaning and pained whimpers filled the silence.

"Tell me about yourselves, guys. Got any goals or ambitions?" Menma said, deciding to break the silence, shifting around on the ticklish grass and putting his hands behind him.

"Why are you still here, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked Menma, annoyed and somehow glaring at him even more ferociously than the other three.

Menma jerked a thumb in Naruto's direction, "I live in ramen lover's building over here. Thought it'd be convenient to knock out two birds with one stone, y'know. Get to know my neighbour and my kin and his friends, stuff like that." He shrugged.

Naruto grinned at what he heard and responded with what few words his fatigued state could make out, "That's… great! Want… to be… Hokage…"

"I…" Sakura took the time to think, "I want to be a strong kunoichi. Like Tsunade of the Sannin."

Menma nodded and smiled at what the content of both their dreams were. He turned to Sasuke, who was staring at the clear sunny sky, "Sasuke?"

He hesitated, but then decided to grace them with his dream, "To kill a certain someone."

The air turned heavy and an uncomfortable aura of silence surrounded everyone.

Menma laughed, "Ah, Itachi Uchiha. I know him."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he sat up and looked at Menma.

"He… did something unforgivable." He scowled.

"To kill him is my destiny and for that to happen I must grow stronger," He stood up and brushed his clothes, "And I'm not growing stronger by having a conversation with you pathetic three." He began walking away when he heard Menma's voice.

"Where are you going?" Menma asked with a hint of concern.

"To train."

Sasuke paused, sensing that Menma had more to say.

"Do you know where you're going?" Menma asked, tilting his head.

"Of course." Sasuke scoffed but felt confused at why Menma was asking.

"No, you don't." And with that, Menma got up, "A path of vengeance leads to a fiery pit."

He nodded at Naruto and Sakura before looking at Sasuke displeasingly.

Sasuke was scared. For the first time in a long time, he felt the gaze of someone disappointed in him, someone who had once held a high opinion in him but lost it all in a second.

Menma put one of his hands into a seal and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, before dispelling the henge that was placed on his eyes and revealing the Tenseigan and Rinnegan.

"Do not repeat the mistakes of your ancestors."

Menma disappeared with the wind.

Sasuke shivered.

—

"Have you heard of Kaguya theory?" Madara asked a silver-haired man with glasses standing in front of his throne.

Kabuto didn't want to be here. He would rather be experimenting on some poor kid trying to recreate bloodlines or doing some other unholy experiment. But, sealing was something Kabuto used often in his experiments and Madara's words piqued his interest.

He shifted his glasses and his hands in his pockets, "Kaguya Uzumaki found a way to harness nature chakra in her seals. It involves making seals in a fourth dimension, projecting them onto the third, making seals in that dimension, and reflecting it into the second dimension, such as on a piece of paper."

He continued, "Any dimension may be used, but they all must reflect and project through each dimension below it until it reaches the second dimension."

Madara nodded at the explanation, "More or less. What do you think of Kaguya theory?"

"In theory, it'd be one of the most powerful techniques in existence, but no one knows if it's possible or not," Kabuto explained, smirking lightly. Madara must have something interesting for him.

Madara picked up a scroll from beside him and threw it at Kabuto, hitting him square in the head.

Kabuto frowned, but upon unraveling the scroll and studying the contents inside, he gasped and looked at Madara, "T-this is Kaguya theory!" He opened and closed the scroll excitedly, "Actual Kaguya theory!"

Madara nodded once again, "That damn Naruto Uzumaki travelled back in time. Where? I don't know, but I am a master of seals and I know you are one too. I am not a fool to think that one man can do everything alone. Two minds are better than one."

Madara didn't trust the Kabuto at all, though. If he wanted two men, he'd make a copy of himself. The slimy bastard had been a thorn his side during the Shinobi War, but he and Kabuto were both men who strived for a better world, Kabuto wanting a world where science could function without morals and Madara wanting a world under his rule.

Once Kabuto had exhausted his usefulness, he'd be easy to toss aside and left to extinguish.

"So thus, I give you a proposition. If you find a way to activate the seal, I will bring you along with me to the past." Kabuto's eyes widened upon hearing the offer and he bowed deeply to Madara, hiding his smirk.

"I would be honored."

—

Despite Naruto and Sasuke being brothers in all but blood in the future, Menma still couldn't deal with past Sasuke's attitude. Something needed to be done to stray him from the path he would take. However, changing Sasuke wasn't currently at the top of things needed to take care of right away.

The spiky grey-haired man, clad in standard jonin gear and nose deep in an Icha Icha novel, sitting on his couch was.

"Kakashi?" Menma raised an eyebrow at the man, "How may I help you on this fine day?"

Kakashi looked up at Menma and eye-smiled, "I have a few questions for you,"

A kunai appeared near Menma's throat in a blink of his eye, being held by none other than the grey-haired intruder, "Menma."

Menma chuckled and pushed the kunai away, "Shouldn't you be with your students right now?"

"Who are you, exactly?" He tensed, clutching his kunai and preparing for any moves that Menma might pull on him.

**'Tell him.' Kurama pitched his two cents, 'He is a powerful ally and you know you can trust him.'**

'What's with you and the risk-taking lately?' Menma asked Kuruma, genuinely confused.

**'There is another version of me. I cannot help but be different.' **Naruto accepted that, not having time to ask further

Menma sighed and gave into the Kyuubi's advice. He dispelled the transformation hiding his eyes, hair and whisker marks and looked at Kakashi straight in the eyes.

Kakashi took a few steps back fearfully, aware of the rumors of the famed Rinnegan's power, but unsure if it was real or fake.

"Y'know," Menma chuckled again, "The last time I saw you, you had taken the blade of Madara Uchiha's Susanoo for me."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed for a second, and he tensed his body.

He laughed, "Do you expect me to believe that? I have a Sharingan and can see through any illusions you've placed." He unveiled his eye and his Mangekyo sprung to life.

Menma laughed too and closed his eyes, and in the place of his Rinnegan, Menma's own Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan sprung to life.

Kakashi studied him, his eyes looking at every corner of his body until a confused look flashed across his face, his Sharingan finding no deception. He looked at Menma's eyes.

"Tsukuyomi."

Menma smirked as Kakashi froze in place.

—

Kabuto paced around his messy laboratory with a scroll in hand. Various folders and papers cluttered the bloody floors of the medium-sized room, the blue-white walls plastered with pictures upon pictures of bodies and other unspeakable things.

A ding caught his attention. His mug of hot water was ready and he walked towards the small microwave occupying a portion of his stained counters. Smiling, he took it out and a teabag from a small wooden box beside the microwave and plopped it into the steaming mug.

Taking the cup and the scroll he had set aside, he sauntered towards his desk in the corner of the room and he cleared a space for his tea before setting it down and reclining in his office chair with the scroll in his hands.

It's amazing what Kaguya theory was capable of. Creating something from nothing was the ultimate achievement.

From nothing to something allowed for infinite possibilities. New Jutsu, bloodlines, people, and even tiny universes could be created and all from the will and the mind of the creator. Knowing what you wanted to create was the easiest part, actually creating the seal was the challenge.

A Kaguya theory seal needed to use multiple dimensions. Despite nature chakra being everywhere. nature chakra didn't exist in the third dimension, nor the second, which meant a human couldn't physically interact with it since their consciousness existed in the third. The higher the dimension you got, the more potent and the denser the chakra got. That's why mastering sage mode was so complicated since one would need to find their way to the fourth dimension to take hold of it.

Fourth-dimensional nature chakra could be used to create atoms and molecules, basically anything smaller than a centimetre.

Fifth-dimensional nature chakra could be used to create things bigger, but smaller than a metre, and more dimensions needed to be used if a project was bigger.

But the first dimension was something different and more powerful.

The first dimension didn't allow for the creation of new things.

It allowed for the manipulation of time.

—

Kakashi opened his eyes to red and black.

"Where am I?" Kakashi noticed the red and black fields that seemed to go on infinitely and a bloody sky.

"Welcome to Tsukuyomi, sensei." Naruto appeared floating in the air, smiling lightly as he descended to the front of Kakashi.

"Is that really you… Naruto?" Kakashi asked bewildered.

The scene changed and Naruto seemed to look at something behind him. Kakashi turned.

A scene of him killing Rin graced him. He saw himself plunge his Raikiri into Rin's heart. But this time, he noticed a face in the background that he never noticed before.

"Obito." Naruto pointed.

"He lived."

—

Time manipulation wasn't that simple. Time existed in the fourth dimension and the first dimension. In the fourth dimension, time existed like a program, and in the first dimension was the code on which time executed. There was only one way to access the source code and that was with…

"God damn it!" Kabuto yelled in frustration. He knew how time flowed through the seal, where time was stored and all that but he didn't know what the key to time was.

"Think, think, think, Kabuto!" He banged his head in frustration.

He had banged his head too hard, and he started seeing double for a few seconds.

Kabuto clutched his head in pain and groaned.

"Wait…" He realized with his hand still on his head, "Seeing double…"

"Dojutsu! Eye kekkei genkai! Yes!" He exclaimed, getting closer to unravelling the inner workings of the Kaguya theory seal.

—

Kakashi's face turned grim and he frowned at what Naruto was pulling, "Naruto, this isn't funny."

Naruto glanced at him displeasingly, "Why would I joke?"

He put his hand into a hand sign and the scene shifted again, this time morphing into a war-torn battlefield and a massive Perfect Susanoo towering over them.

Kakashi looked at Naruto again, but Naruto waved his hand and Kakashi's head was forcefully turned towards the spectacle.

"Look." He stated.

Kakashi stared at the Susanoo, feeling its power from the Tsukuyomi, and he noticed himself and another person standing right beside each other.

"Obito?" He asked, confusingly. He looked like Obito, but at the same time, he didn't. He looked like a husk or something that had been consumed.

He noticed the blades of the Susanoo coming towards a group, and upon further inspection, it revealed to be Team Seven and Hinata. In slow motion, he watched himself and Obito shunshin in front of the blades, effectively blocking all four of them from being stabbed.

"Kakashi…" Obito looked at the Kakashi in the scene, "Before… we pass… know that I forgive you…" He held out his hand.

An eye smile adorned the scene's Kakashi's bloodied face and he took the hand for a weak handshake. He looked at Team Seven proudly and gave them a look of parental love, "Make us proud. Kill Madara."

And they passed.

Some silence passed between Naruto and Kakashi, and the latter decided to break the ice.

"I assume… we weren't successful?"

Naruto nodded sadly, "No, we weren't. At all. Everyone except me died."

"Let me show you what happened." Naruto gestured towards another scene behind him.

And in a period of what felt like a minute, he had six years shoved down his throat. From the invasion of Konoha by Orochimaru and the Third dying to Jiraiya taking Naruto and finding Tsunade, to Sasuke defecting, to Tsunade becoming Hokage, to Naruto going on the training trip, and to Naruto and Pain fighting and ending in the destruction of the Leaf and the revival of its people.

But what puzzled and scared him the most was the Fourth Shinobi War. During the Tsukuyomi, Naruto had Kakashi felt what he felt, which caused him to shiver. They had been so powerless, with Naruto and the Shinobi Alliance fighting Obito, and even after Obito revived the Ten-Tails they had went from powerless to requiring a divine intervention to be able to win.

Then Obito was forced to revive Madara Uchiha by Black Zetsu, all but killing him and leaving him enough time to be stabbed by a glowing chakra avatar and to say goodbye.

Madara, sensing that Black Zetsu was going to betray him, let the will of Kaguya Otsutsuki revive Kaguya but not before shaking the control of Black Zetsu off him and reviving Kaguya himself.

Kaguya then agreeing to strike a deal with Madara, in exchange for helping her kill Team Seven and the Alliance she would grant him half of the Ten-Tails Chakra that was rightfully hers.

Madara didn't trust Kaguya either and was fully ready when she betrayed him and a battle erupted between them. Madara stole a portion of her chakra but lost his arm, and Kaguya's chakra forced his Rinnegan to evolve into a Rinnesharingan and effectively ending the fight by firing multiple Bijuudama and disassembling Kaguya.

And, after an epic battle between Team Seven and Hinata, Madara took his place on a bloody throne.

Kakashi found it hard to believe but trusted the words of Naruto nonetheless. Once finding himself in the real world, he looked to Naruto.

Naruto smiled at him and gave him the hug a younger brother would give to his older brother, "We'll win."

Kakashi smiled at the affection Naruto gave, "We will."

—

A few more days had passed. Kabuto was closer to finding the key to the first dimension, but he wasn't quite there.

So far he had looked through the techniques and inner workings of the Rinnegan, and the Sharingan. He was currently looking at info on the Byakugan and it was then he found the biggest piece of evidence.

"As the Sharingan and Rinnegan interact with creation and matter, the Byakugan gives the ability of time manipulation to the user." He read out, pleased at what he found. He was so close to the success he could taste it.

"The core of Hyuga techniques require the user to be able to have a degree of understanding of how time worked and flowed, much more than the average person. Most people either meditate or train harshly to unlock that perception, but training is the fastest to being enlightened."

"When the Hyuga understood time, the Hyuga could use his Byakugan as a key to wherever the code of time was stored. The original usage of the Byakugan being time manipulation, the Byakugan has the key and has permission and access to wherever time is stored."

"The Hyuga could request time to slow down the environment around them, and allow themselves to move independently of the environment, allowing for the Hyuga to execute their deadly techniques."

So close. With his understanding of the Byakugan nailed, he started devising down potential plans and ways he could use it on a piece of paper on his desk.

After writing down all his thoughts, he reclined in his chair and sipped a hot cup of tea he had prepared earlier. Closing his eyes, he opened them once again to notice a chart on the hierarchy of dojutsu. He took the paper and inspected it.

"The predecessor to the White Eye of Time, the Byakugan, is the Tenseigan. The Tenseigan's main ability is the rewinding and forwarding of time, but only for a short period such as ten seconds. The power of the technique is increased thousandfold when closer to the moon."

Kabuto smirked. He had found the key.

—

**Response to Reviewers**

**Guests - **Thank you for the kind comments! I'll do my best to make a story that ya'll will love!

**HappyGuest - **Thank you for the suggestion! I'll definitely use the Japanese currency instead.

**MIKE202303** \- Thank you for the review!

**ladyres -** Thanks for the review. I've got some really cool stuff planned, so stick around ;) It's going to be more than a fight.

**SoSlimShady - **Thanks for the review. Yup. But it's going to be more than a fight that erupts between them.

**ShadowDeathSkull - **Thank you! Trust me, I have a ton of other cool stuff planned.

**geardagum - **Thank you! No worries, I'll definitely be staying with the story!

**PhoenixxRising **\- Thank you!

**KingAsuraX** \- Thank you for liking my story! Time travel fics are some of my favorites and I love reading em, so making my own has been a pleasure!

**DeltaPower - **Thank you and I'm glad I made you laugh!

**ncstalgia - **Thank you! More will come!

**adlslt** \- Pssshhh, I've been there, read all those, gotten that t-shirt. There are like a million of those. Do you really think I'd make a story like that? Be prepared for a surprise!

**Demon Bro the 14th** \- sickoMode!Naruto

**Shiro Shinsei - **Sorry about that. I probably should've made it more obvious that Menma/Naruto had use a transformation jutsu! Thank you for the support though, it means the world to me!

**Ereemika - **Thank you! I've spent a lot of time tinkering with the ideas in my mind and it warms my heart that my ideas were well received! Much appreciated!

**Yellow Yin Red Yang - **Don't worry, I'll definitely finish the story. Nothing drives me up the wall more when an author leaves his story unfinished, but I'm sure they all have good reasons. Anyways, no worries because I'll definitely finish the story! Thank you for the comment!

**cloudstalker. ven**\- Thank you for the nice comment!

Kachow! Thank you all for the reading Twin Eyes! I am honestly astounded at how well my story's been well received and it makes me so happy that people are enjoying my work! More is coming and I've got a lot of interesting and badass stuff planned, so keep your eyes peeled for Twin Eyes Chapter Four and onward!

Cheers,

Kyakou


	4. Chapter 4 - Chaos

**Chapter 4 - Chaos**

"Verily, do not cause trouble on Earth by awakening the Rinnegan. All that grows near the river of chaos are bound to be drowned. Peace, a word from a merciful Lord." Madara laughed upon reading the words from the original Stone Tablet, a relic of the Uchiha, in his hands.

"Hagoromo." He clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "The river of chaos is nothing but a normal river despised by one who's home was destroyed by it. Let it flow." He set the small tablet down on his throne and picked up another piece of paper.

He studied it. Kaguya theory was truly beautiful, a dance of words and symbols, of shapes and patterns, and of so much more gave the power of creation to mere mortals.

Light footsteps alerted him to the front of the room, where a silver-haired man, bearing a scroll, nodded to him.

"Kabuto." He nodded back, "What news do you bring to me?"

"I present to you my findings." He unravelled the scroll, "The Tenseigan is needed for the seal."

"Ah, the Tenseigan? That would make sense, seeing that the Tenseigan controlled time in some way like the Byakugan." Madara stated.

"We can forcefully evolve a Byakugan into a Tenseigan by using Hamura Otsutsuki's chakra. The thing is…" Kabuto trailed off.

"What is it?" Madara questioned, wondering why Kabuto would trail off. What was he planning?

"The thing is… all of a person's chakra must be expelled for the Tenseigan to recognize it as Hamura's chakra and evolve the Byakugan into the Tenseigan."

"You, having so much chakra and being bound by it, would be foolish to forsake all of it to awaken the Tenseigan," Kabuto explained, hoping Madara would see what he was hinting at.

Madara nodded in agreement, "Your logic is sound. So then, what do you suppose we do?"

Madara didn't expect what Kabuto was to say.

"I will bear the Tenseigan."

—

Menma was wandering Konoha once again. He found it crazy how many times the layout of Konoha had changed due to various parts and places being destroyed. This Konoha, the one he was most familiar with, had parts that were rushed and inefficient due to the village most likely having to accommodate the ever-growing population.

When parts of Konoha had been wrecked and ravaged, it gave those who were rebuilding it and the Hokage a chance to use the landscape and geography and take advantage of it. In the future, almost if not all of the buildings and houses were new.

One thing stayed constant, and that was the location of the various clan compounds that housed the various clans.

Menma looked upon eggshell white walls of the Hyuga compound and felt a shiver run through him. He had always felt unnerved when in the presence of the palace-like area. It exuded a regal, royal sort of feeling when you laid your eyes upon it, something Menma wasn't familiar with.

The screech of the compound gates opening took him out of his thoughts and he looked at the doors opening slightly before a midnight-haired girl peeked meekly. The other door to her side was thrust open and a boy with long, brown hair stepped out. He faced towards the girl and she moved out onto the road.

"Hinata," Neji called her name and Menma realized who she was.

Neji opened his mouth in frustration and immediately put a hand on his forehead and sighed deeply, "Why are you like this?"

Hinata kept her gaze on the ground and she mumbled, "I'm sorry…"

Neji gritted his teeth and raised his hand in preparation to hit her but Naruto appeared in between the two and held the boy's hand in the air.

"What are you doing?" Menma asked, disguised as a normal Hyuga with brown hair and their traditional attire, the Caged Bird Seal being covered by a Leaf headband, "If Lord Hiashi finds out you raised your hand against the heiress, you will be punished!"

Neji took his hand out of Menma's disguised grasp and he shook it towards the ground in disgust. He glared at the man, "You would be a fool to imply that I would ever harm the heiress."

He bowed deeply, "Forgive me, Lady Hinata." And he walked back into the front gardens of the compound as nothing had happened.

"Are you okay?" Menma asked in concern.

Hinata rubbed her arm and nodded, "I'm fine."

"Thank you…" She bowed in genuine gratefulness to the man. She walked towards the door and held it open in courtesy.

They looked at each other before the disguised Menma tilted his head in confusion, "Hmm?"

"A-Aren't you going in?" She answered.

Menma panicked, "Oh… uh, yes…" He strode into the compound and onto the stone pathway and Hinata closed the door behind her.

"Why is Lord Neji like this?" Menma asked, breaking the silence as they walked through the garden towards the main compound.

"You d-don't know?" Hinata looked at the man.

"I've heard… things… but I don't know the truth." Menma answered truthfully.

Hinata squinted her eyes before explaining, "A-an incident occurred with C-Cloud, a-and they forced K-Konoha to hand over Father to b-be put to d-death…" She paused for a moment, "The B-Byakugan could not fall into the hands of the enemy, so Uncle v-volunteered to go in his stead, s-since they are t-twins."

Menma nodded in understanding, "So Lord Neji blames the Main Branch?"

Hinata gave a small yes, "Father s-still hasn't told him the truth."

They walked for a bit more before they reached the steps of the main house and Hinata went up the stairs, while Menma stayed a few meters away.

"Thank you, Lady Hinata." Menma bowed to her.

"T-Thank you, sir…?" Hinata trailed off.

"Menma."

She smiled meekly and bowed to the man, "Thank you, Menma."

She turned to head in, before realizing that there was no Menma in the clan, and she turned back.

In the place of the man was nothing but a falling leaf.

—

**"Taking time to reflect on your actions is essential. I'm glad that you took the time to."**

"Ha." Menma responded as he threw a stone into Konoha's Naka River, watching it skip.

The setting sun shone onto the flowing water as birds flew overhead and the green trees shook. Menma stared into his reflection in the water and he sighed.

His transformed red hair was shorter and no longer spiky. He was wearing the same clothes he had always worn, the black and orange jacket coupled with black pants. His dojutsu were covered by the same henge he had used for his hair, changing it into his once-normal cerulean blue eyes.

He sat atop a relatively big rock, soaking in his surroundings and bathing in his thoughts.

"Do you think Neji's father is still alive?" Menma asked Kurama as he threw another stone, this time achieving a record-breaking three skips.

**"Most likely he is. Remember the medics had determined that his body had been dead for a year?"**

"It was done during wartime. What if they were wrong?"

Menma felt the great Kyuubi smirking in his head.

**"Plan. We break into Kumo, mess some of their shit up, steal a month's worth of ramen and the Hyuga's body, then we converse sanely and normally with Killer Bee and inform him about the situation before we dip."**

Menma nodded. He skipped a few more rocks.

"I don't remember you being this open with me." Menma watched the rock fail to skip as it sank into the water.

**"There is another me present. The Sage designed for there to be only one Kyuubi, and so to prevent myself from merging with the other Kurama and him merging with me, I must differentiate myself from him as much as I can." **Kurama answered.

Menma accepted the explanation.

**"If I can keep this up for long enough, then there would be no need for me to keep my focus up 100% of the time for any tugs and pulls since me and that Kyuubi would no longer be considered the same Kyuubi."**

"Hmmm… makes sense."

**"My advice- we talk to the monkey summoner about our trip to Kumo. We check his body if it's alive, and if all is a go then we take his body back to Konoha and it's a done deal."**

Menma smiled and he got up from his place, before disappearing once again.

—

"So, you want to break into Kumo to steal Hyuga Hizashi's body?" Hiruzen asked, pulling a pipe and lighting it.

Menma nodded and pulled the pipe from his grasp. "How else am I going to get his body?"

Hiruzen frowned at the lack of his pipe and he asked again, "So, there also might be a chance that he's alive?"

"Yup." He paused, "Kumo didn't know how to break the seal, so they probably left his body in stasis so they could devise a plan to remove the Caged Bird Seal."

"And you also want to talk to their jinchurki?"

"And maybe Ay too. I don't know if he'll listen to me though, or maybe something'll come up. You never know."

"S-so… let me get this right. You want to enter Kumo illegally, steal a presumably highly guarded body in a presumably highly guarded facility, then talk to presumably a very, very strong Jinchurki and the Raikage who you aren't even sure will listen to you?" Hiruzen paused to take a breath, "God damn…"

"You got it."

"T-this…" the Sandaime stuttered and shifted in his chair, flabbergasted at what Menma wanted to do, "I don't have to remind you that if you get caught you'll be instantly killed and we'd go to war?"

"Psshhhh, you underestimate me. That's like a walk in the park compared to the things we had to do during the war." Menma smiled.

"Naruto." Hirzuen sighed, "Take care of yourself."

"Don't worry." Menma grinned sheepishly and walked out of the office.

—

"Wow…" Menma said as he gazed in genuine amazement, "They really don't call this the Village Hidden in the Clouds for nothing."

**"You got here in seven hours. New record."** Kurama remarked and Naruto gave a small smile.

Menma faced mountains and mountains surrounded by clouds, with houses and more perched on top of them connected by multiple bridges and pathways. The night sky above them was clear and full of stars while he couldn't see the ground below him.

"Can you sense Hizashi?" He asked Kurama.

**"Wait.." **Kurama and Naruto waited for a moment, **"Ah! Here!"**

Menma looked towards his right and a huge tower with multiple floors being guarded by many shinobi greeted his vision. It was at least forty stories tall, with every other tower floor having a balcony with shinobi looking out. It's blue and black architecture intimidated it, with its curves and details being sharp and intricate.

"There?"

**"There. There is a chakra detection field, so you're going to have to go into Sage Mode."**

"Alright, understood." Menma sat down, gathering nature chakra before placing his hand into a hand seal and disappearing, appearing onto of the tower's pointed roof. He slid down to the bricked roof and onto the edge.

A lone man was gazing out at the distance, bored and disinterested in his surroundings. He leaned on the railings 'watching' for any intruders.

Menma masked his chakra and slid behind him, into the open doors. A small room greeted him and he browsed around it before he found a map on the desk.

"Ah…" he whispered, "A map of the tower."

He studied it closely before walking outside and standing on the railings. It appeared he was on the fiftieth floor, the control room, and he needed to be on the either the thirtieth or thirty-first floor according to the map. Those two floors housed anything Konoha related.

Looking at the man, he jumped and landed on the railing of the balcony of the forty-eight floor. He jumped once again, and he jumped more and more until he reached the thirtieth floor. This time, four guards were guarding every direction so Menma needed to be discreet. He cast a simple wind jutsu, which blew a powerful wind at the man.

He cast the jutsu just powerful enough that it'd make the man close his eyes to shield himself, but not enough that the man would think it was anything other than just a powerful gust of wind that had strayed.

It was successful, and the man closed his eyes for a split second. Menma only needed a split second, and he walked on the ceiling and into the thirtieth room.

The room was filled with multiple boxes and folders of papers upon papers detailing Konoha. From pictures of various shinobi and their profiles to important landmarks and their weak points, Kumo would be prepared for a war with Konoha if one ever broke out.

Except, the fact that Konoha knew as much information about Kumo as Kumo knew about them, if not more. During the Fourth Shinobi War, the threat of Madara was seen as so great that every single secret, even the darkest, was shared between the Kage. Suffice to say, the Kage held a face of shame due to the atrocities that some of their villages had committed, but they put that behind them and prepared to fight in unison for a better future.

There was so sign of the body though. He climbed the stairs to the thirty-first floor and found the same thing, no body.

"Damn it…" He whispered, "Kurama, I thought he was in the tower?"

**"He is, just under."**

"Then why did you want me to go through the trouble of looking through these floors?"

**"I-I felt something… and I need you to confirm my suspicions…" **

"What did you find?" Menma asked.

**"I have reason to believe… that your mother may be alive."**

—

Madara had heard the tales of the Tenseigan, of the hold it held on time. Somehow, someway, it made reality seem like nothing more than a book, capable of turning back the pages and scratching out the words, or skipping a portion of the book and finding out the ending. It was really amazing the power humanity had been bestowed with.

Thank God for the Rinnesharingan though. The Rinnesharingan gave the beholder the ability to see the different ways and levels on how an object existed, the dimensions on which the object interacted with and something like that was invaluable when dealing with Kaguya theory seals. It was really a wonder how Naruto Uzumaki of all people had been able to construct one so complex, but with the Understanding of All Things that one would be blessed with upon wielding the Rinnesharingan was immensely helpful.

"You will bear the Tenseigan?" Menma asked, confusion gracing his face.

"Who else will bear it?" Kabuto answered, "Would you give up your Rinnegan for a Tenseigan?"

"Hmmm…" He paused for a bit to consider. If he let Kabuto use the Tenseigan, he could steal it back after. However, that came with the problem of Kabuto being able to control time. If Kabuto could reach a degree of control that made him able to make Madara and everything else freeze in place, he would die.

And Madara was not willing to give up a Rinnegan. Taking a Rinnegan out would significantly weaken his Rinnegan techniques and prevent him from using the Rinnesharingan.

He weighed his options.

All were already in place.

Finally, he was going to squash down that bug Naruto Uzumaki. He was going to make him beg for forgiveness while he destroyed everything dear to him. He had done it once, and he would do it again, and nothing would stop him.

"Fine." Madara glared at the man, not able to argue with his logic, "I expect you to find a suitable Byakugan soon, yes?"

Kabuto nodded.

—

"W-what?" Menma said weakly, "What did you say?"

**"I sense a signature that bares an extreme resemblance to Kushina."**

"Where?" Menma demanded, a fire burning in his eyes.

**"Under. In the rooms below the mountain. The floor where…" **Kurama checked the signatures around Kushina and Hizashi, **"Are these prisoners of war? Really?"**

"The floor where prisoners of war are being held…" Menma scowled.

He browsed the room hastily, looking for anything with Kushina or Hizashi's names on them.

After a bit more digging and rummaging, he found a page with Hizashi and Kushina's name on it.

"A Comprehensive Study into the Branch Family Byakugan and Hyuga Caged Bird Seal, Including A Comprehensive Study into Uzumaki Blood." He read out, a frown appearing on his face. He read the date and squinted his eyes.

The date of the paper read April 18, 1005. That would mean the study was seven years old since they were currently in 1012. Ay had never mentioned Kushina, but he did mention Hizashi. Did that mean the information was held from the rest of the alliance?

**"It would make sense though. Kumo would not risk anything that would anger you, lest you pull your support for them. If they had told you, there'd be a chance that they'd anger the man who would save them all."**

Menma sighed, "I would never pull my support for them. I suppose they'd assume that though, they were desperate. That still doesn't make me any less angry though. Did Mom die?"

**"It shouldn't make you less angry. You have every right to be angry. And about your mother in the future? I don't know."**

Menma shook his head and sighed once again, **"**Let's go. We can change things for the better now."

He grabbed the paper and sneaked out onto the balcony. He jumped off again and landed on the second-floor balcony without a sound. Avoiding the guards stationed on each side, he sneaked in and transformed himself into a woman wearing a lab coat and glasses.

Walking down the stairs, he completely relaxed and looked through the paper and read a random paragraph.

"Upon further inspection of Kushina Uzumaki's blood, it was revealed to be that her blood contained a staggering amount of iron. A total of ten milliliters was taken out of her body and the content of iron in the blood amounted to ten milligrams of iron." He squinted his eyes, "In an average man, that much iron would surely lead to many painful deaths. But for an Uzumaki, the iron seems to strengthen the aforementioned."

No one paid attention to Menma. He continued going down more and more floors, passing by multiple people and shinobi.

"Excuse me?" Menma looked up and saw a man looking at his transformed state.

"How can I help you?" Menma shifted her glasses, looking back at the man.

"You're not supposed to be here."

'shitshitshit' panicked Menma in his head, before he got an idea.

Menma sighed.

"Damn it, not again. Yes, I am. I'm a scientist in the Prisoner of war facility." She clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Damn it. I've been stopped like a million times since I've started working."

"Ma'am-" The man tried to reason.

"No, honestly. Tell your boss that either he has to tell his damn employees that I'm clear to go through or Kumo's going to lose one of the only scientists studying the Byakugan."

A look of worry flashed across his face, "Forgive me! Please go through, ma'am." He bowed deeply.

"Don't worry. It happens to the best of us." Menma smiled and skipped on forward, patting the man on the head and getting a blush out of him.

**"That was pretty smart," **Kurama remarked.

"Thank you." He bowed sarcastically and read through a few more paragraphs.

"The Hyuga Caged Bird Seal is the only barrier in our goal to harvest the Byakugan and reproduce it among descendants. Scientifically, the seal is made to merge with the brain, gradually causing the body to grow coils that channel into the seal, effectively making the seal permanent."

"Upon comprehensive study by Seal Master Erin Mikasa, it appears that the seal is a 'Kaguya theory seal,' an almost impossible school of sealing which techniques allow for godlike manipulation of matter and time."

Menma smirked. Kaguya theory was something he excelled in. He'd be able to remove the Caged Bird Seal.

Finally, after more stair descending, he reached the bottom floor. A sign above the door read 'POW Facility' and Menma pushed the door open and entered.

—

Naruto shifted in his bed, moving his legs and arms until he could find a comfortable position. He closed his eyes, only to open them minutes later and grit his teeth.

"Damn it." Naruto clenched his blanket in frustration.

Thoughts of Menma filled his mind. He was puzzled by the man. He had never heard of the Uzumaki being a clan, nor that there had been other people like him with a demon sealed inside him. Menma hadn't told him about the demon sealed inside himself, only a mention, and it intrigued him.

He closed his eyes once again.

It didn't work.

He felt even more uncomfortable so he opened his eyes.

"What?" He said, upon looking around. Instead of being in his room, he was lying down in water in what appeared to be a sewer.

He got up immediately and brushed himself, only to find out that he wasn't wet. Becoming more confused, he dipped his hand in the water, shaking his hand a bit, only to pull his hand out and find out it had never been wet.

"Huh…" Naruto trailed off, looking around. There seemed to be multiple openings to enter. He walked around and chose a random one to enter, navigating the maze that he had suddenly appeared in.

A growl filled the silence and he shook in fear, "W-who's there?!"

He put his hand into a seal in fear and walked around cautiously, "I-I'm a s-shinobi!"

**"And that has never been more obvious." **He looked in front of him and a slitted eye opened up in the darkness.

**"Shinobi- no, humans are fools." **Another eye opened.

**"They are power-hungry, greedy, and insatiable." **A mouth opened to reveal dozens of sharp teeth.

**"But do you know the biggest sin of mankind?"** A light illuminated the body of the beast, uncovering a gigantic fox the size of a mountain.

Naruto quivered in fear, falling to the floor, struggling to look at the animal.

**"They think they're special.**"

Naruto screamed for the fox had roared and appeared against the bars.

—

Menma studied his surroundings and dispelled his transformation. The hallway he was in was long and narrow, and each side contained cells and cells of rugged-looking men and women. As he walked through, the prisoners glared at him and Menma struggled to not look at them. No guards? Odd.

At the end of the hallway stood a lone door. Entering, he found two glass cases atop slabs of stone sitting in the room, and papers upon papers with scientific tools on tables leaned against the wall in the room.

Tears filled his eyes. In one of the cases sat his mother. He looked at her, millions of thoughts running through his head. She looked frail and fragile. She had nothing but simple cloths covering her privates and her body was dangerously thin, the outline of her ribs showing. He walked up to the glass, tears falling.

He pried his eyes away from the sight of his poor mother and looked toward Hizashi. His body was as thin as Kushina's, if not more, and his face was bony. His eyes were closed and the Caged Bird Seal was exposed for all to see.

"I assume the redhead is your mother?" Menma turned to see a middle-aged red-headed woman, crossing her arms.

"Yes. She is." He stated and looked back, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That's the look only a son gives to their mother. And I assume the other one is someone you know. Have you come to take them back?" She asked, dropping her arms.

"Yes. I have." Menma tensed his body at the sight of the woman walking towards him, preparing for a fight, but the woman did nothing but unlock the cases for him.

"For too long, I have been in this lab, testing and studying these poor souls…" She trailed off, looking away to hide the drops of water forming in her eyes.

She sobbed, but quickly stifled it and covered her mouth, "I-… They took me from my family…" Tears fell from her eyes, "They took m-my family's lives away… and when they found I was educated…"

"They took you." Menma finished for her.

"They did. I've been rotting in this lab for twelve years, studying the comatose wife of Fourth and the brother of the Hyuga clan head."

Silence filled the air.

"I'm sorry." That was all Menma could say.

Menma walked towards the bodies and unhooked them from the tubes and needles in them, and summoned a shadow clone for each of the bodies to carry.

He prepared to exit when the woman grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Please… take me away…" She said pleadingly.

Menma looked into his eyes and could not deny her request.

"Come." He extended his hand and the woman grabbed it. They shunshin'd out, now knowing the path (1) and made their way to Konoha.

All continued normally like Menma had never been there.

—

**"Who are you?" **The great beast asked, his eyes piercing his soul.

"I-I a-am N-Naruto U-Uzumaki…" Naruto shook, the fear paralyzing him.

**"Who are you?" **The beast asked again.

"I-I a-am N-Naruto U-Uzumaki…" Naruto answered again.

**"Who are you?" **The beast asked once more.

"I-I a-am N-Naruto U-Uzumaki…" Naruto answered once more, being even more intimated by the fox's strange behavior.

**"Are you?"**

Naruto squirmed in the gaze of the mighty beast.

"I-I am."

**"Are you?"**

"I-I am…"

**"I am doubtful. There is another one of you, and another one of me."**

Naruto stayed silent, not wanting to anger him.

**"Speak your thoughts." **The booming voice called.

"I-I… d-don't know how that's p-possible…" Naruto said, trying to calm his stuttering.

**"I do not know how that is possible either. Therefore, I propose to thee, a choice."**

"I… What is t-this proposition?" Naruto asked.

**"Find and kill your other, and I shall grant you control of my power. If you do not, I will kill you."**

**—**

The three Menma's and the bodies appeared in the Hokage's office, their clothes flapping, and he placed the woman down.

"Old man."

Hiruzen turned away from the window he was looking through and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"K-Kushina?!" He exclaimed, "Hizashi?!"

He rushed to the bodies in worry, dropping everything and checking them.

"In the name of God, Naruto, what the hell have you found?" He yelled, examining the bodies and feeling their faces.

"How is Kushina not dead!" Hiruzen cupped his hand around Kushina's face like a father checking his injured daughter, and a tear fell from his eye. He did the same to Hizashi.

"Don't take them to the hospital yet." He put his hand into a hand seal and called for an ANBU.

One appeared behind him in a burst of smoke and he gasped.

"No time. No time! Get Kakashi, and get the ANBU Medical Team!"

The ANBU stood for a moment, before nodding and disappearing.

"Alright, Naruto, summon a few clones and take these two to ANBU HQ. I need you to stay here."

Menma obeyed and as fast as the shadow clones appeared, they disappeared with both bodies in tow.

Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and closed his eyes. Groaning and sinking in his seat, he said, "Alright. What the hell happened?"

He opened his eyes and saw a red-haired lady standing there feeling out of place. He pointed at her, "And who the hell is she?!"

—

Naruto was thrown out, and he awoke in his bed, sweating and gasping for air. He looked around his room and clenched his blanket hard.

"What…" He said, tears falling from his eyes from the fear he felt.

It was already day. At least he had slept.

He rubbed his eyes and got out of the bed weakly, his legs shaking, and he stumbled towards his bathroom. Once there, he turned on the tap and splashed water onto his face.

He looked toward his reflection in the mirror. His hair was messy and dark circles had appeared around his eyes.

Sighing, he made his way to his kitchen and started preparing a cup of instant ramen.

"That was the worst nightmare I've ever heard." He stated as he placed the cup of ramen into the microwave, letting the water boil.

**"I assure you it was not a nightmare."**

He jumped out at the voice and he slid into a combat stance, grabbing a cutting knife left to his side, "Who are you?"

**"I had assumed you already figured it out."**

"I don't want to think of the guy who made me almost shit my pants," Naruto remarked, clutching the knife even harder.

**"I suppose talking to the great Nine-Tails would have that effect."**

The knife dropped and Naruto's mouth went agape, "Y-You're… him?"

**"Twelve years ago, your bastard of a father saw it fit to seal me into a pathetic human like you."**

His eyes darkened and he sank to the floor, "My father is the Fourth?"

**"Your lack of intelligence appalls me. The resemblance is uncanny and the fact that almost no one has figured it out strengthens my hatred in your kind."**

Naruto stayed silent, struggling to process the information. Millions upon millions of thoughts raced through his head.

**"You humans claim to be something special. You claim to have power, you claim to be worthy to live." **He growled, **"You claim this is your Earth."**

**"But no, it is not, nor shall it ever be. You mix the truth with lies. You cause chaos and corruption, and then expect to be rewarded in the end."** The beast scoffed.

**"But you don't deserve to. So remember your place. Kill my other causing this chaos so we don't plunge into more damn chaos."**

Naruto got up after hearing the fox's words and shut him out. He heard the familiar ding of the microwave, and after grabbing it and heading to the table to eat it, he took a chance to reflect on his thoughts.

Maybe Menma or the Hokage could help him? Naruto shivered at the thought of the beast.

—

"Sit." Menma motioned the woman to relax and be seated. The woman looked reluctant.

"I trust the Old Man with my life, so you should at the very least trust him with yours." He explained.

The woman, at first, hesitant, but gave in and sat down.

"My name is Honoka Uzumaki. I-"

"Wait… wait, you're an Uzumaki?" the Sandaime interrupted. He looked toward Menma and smiled, "Well, as it may be, we have two- no three resident Uzumaki's in the village."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, "I know about him and Kushina, but who's the third?"

Menma rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Uh… well, that would be me."

She tilted her head, "What?"

Menma groaned, "It's kind of complicated. To put it simply, I shouldn't be here. I should be six in the future, fighting Madara Uchiha, but I came back."

Honoka gaped, "Excuse me?"

"The world fell, and I was the last one left. Hundreds of thousands of people dead and the shinobi villages no more. Effectively, the art of ninjutsu was almost wiped due to almost everyone knowing how to control chakra being killed, missing ninja and loyal ninja included."

"The whole world fought Madara. And the whole world lost." He sighed, "But that's in the past. My past. And it won't be your future."

She froze for a bit, "Wow…"

"Now that you've acquainted her with the situation, can Miss Uzumaki tell me why she's here?" Hiruzen asked.

"I was born in Kiri and I spent most of my adulthood there. When the Third Great War had broken out, I was in a village near Kumo with my family studying the great number of demonic chakra that had manifested there, most likely from a tailed beast reforming there." She explained.

"Everyone had become paranoid and seeing as we were foreigners the village called for shinobi to take me to Kumo for questioning. My family resisted their arrests and were ultimately killed." Her eyes darkened.

"I was the only one left alive. Seeing as I was a scientist, they had me study and experiment with a multitude of horrible and terrifying things, including Kushina Uzumaki and Hizashi Hyuga. Upon Kushina's death in 1000, and Hizashi's death 1005, I was forced to study their bodies for seven years."

A tear fell, "They forced me to try and find a way to have the Caged Bird Seal removed and the Byakugan took away, and a way to reproduce Uzumaki bloodline."

She put her hands forward and bowed, "I'm sorry."

Menma looked towards Hiruzen, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Hiruzen said. He bent down and opened a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a headband.

"As Hokage, I grant you Shinobi status. As a ninja of Konoha, you will have the right and freedoms offered as a citizen of Konoha along with the resources, rights, and freedoms of a shinobi." He handed the headband to the woman.

Honoka stuttered, "Wait…excuse me? You're just trusting me like that?"

"Naruto senses no ill intent in you, and you seem like a woman wanting nothing more to have a new life. Receive this hitai-ate and fight for something greater."

The woman accepted it gratefully with tears falling from her eyes and she held it close to her chest. Getting out of the chair, she bowed deeply, "Thank you, Lord Hokage."

Menma smiled. Progress was being made.

—

"How are they, doctor…?" Menma asked, flipping through a file on Kushina's medical diagnosis.

"Doctor Hana, at your service." She responded.

"I'm going to be blunt," the doctor said as she configured a machine, "Miss Uzumaki seems to be suffering from injuries that still haven't healed from when she was impaled by the Kyuubi and the spot where she was pierced still has traces of demon chakra preventing it from being healed. It's not looking good for her."

She sighed, "There's more though. She seems to have chakra rejection syndrome, which is one of the worst of her seven verified conditions as of now. Due to the Kyuubi being removed from her, her signature is now scrambled, confusing the body and causing very irregular chakra production."

"So does that mean that she's been functioning on the bare minimum?" Menma asked, with worry in his eyes.

"The absolute. She would've died in a week had you not saved her." Doctor Hana responded, looking at a clipboard. She handed it to Naruto after circling something.

"Chakra rejection syndrome. Demon chakra infections. Ying-Yang chakra imbalance." Menma slammed the clipboard on the table, not finding the will to read more. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"How is Hizashi?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Hizashi is doing way better. It seems that the scientists at Kumo took more care of his body than Kushina's. He only seems to need to regain the body fat and muscle mass lost through years of being in comatose."

"The Caged Bird Seal seems to be keeping him alive, but it also seems like that seal is the reason he's in this comatose state in the first place. Seals go beyond our expertise, so you would need to take it up with someone who knows Kaguya theory." She explained, looking at the thin man.

"I know Kaguya theory." Menma stated, passion burning in his eyes.

The doctor smiled, "You do? Wonderful! You can help us find out what's keeping him comatose."

—

**"There. Draw the chakra towards the maintain kanji and then reroute it to go towards the sustain kanji atop the chakra battery."**

Menma sat there in the chair with paintbrush and paper at hand, painting and writing kanji atop the Caged Bird Seal to disable it. To his right was Doctor Hana, scribbling furiously, and Honoka, with the report done on Hizashi at hand offering insight. Kurama guided him as he navigated the maze that was the Kaguya theory seal.

Menma wiped the sweat forming on his forehead and looked towards the clock on the wall. The clock read ten to twelve.

He scratched his blonde hair. He had dispelled his transformation before he started so he could concentrate 100%.

**"Here. Reroute it through the eighth dimension and have it siphoned and reflected into the fifth through an apex cursor. Once it reaches the third dimension, convert it to taweel."** Kurama explained as more sweat formed on Menma's forehead, **"Once the nature chakra is taweel, then you can absorb it into the paper."**

"It's amazing to see a Kaguya theory seal like this…" commented the doctor as she pushed her glasses up.

"It really is. I spent a year nonstop studying it near the old Uzumaki ruins after I lost to Madara." Menma said as he dipped his brush into ink.

Menma took a paper from beside him and handed it to Honoka, "Once I yell release, hold up the paper parallel to his forehead and channel your chakra into it. The paper should absorb the seal and Hizashi should wake up."

Honoka nodded and waited for Menma to say the magic words.

He grit his teeth as the brush glowed with chakra, "Three… two… one…"

"Release!" He yelled and Honoka held up the paper up to his forehead. The paper glowed brightly and a screech was heard, before the tips of the paper crumbled in her hands.

Hizashi woke up with a gasp and immediately sat up, hitting Menma square in the head and causing him to fall to the floor with a _thud. _

"Neji." Hizashi called as he looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was.

"Hizashi Hyuga? Sir?" Doctor Hana walked up to Hizashi with a flashlight, inspecting his face, "All seems to be good."

"Naruto?" Hizashi said, looking at Menma, "Is that you?"

Menma nodded, "It is me, Lord Hizashi. How are you feeling?"

Hizashi frowned for a moment before grinning widely, "Aha! My boy, I feel great!"

He looked at Menma funnily for a moment, "My god. You've grown up so much since I've seen you."

A look of horror crossed his face and his eyes filled up with tears, "Oh my god! Neji must be so old now!"

Hizashi grabbed Menma's hand, "Please, Naruto! How long has it been? Sixteen years? Fourteen?" He slumped, "I've missed so much…"

"I… I'm a special case. Neji is fourteen."

He held placed his hand on his forehead, "I've missed ten years of my son's life…"

Menma gave a reassuring smile, "And you won't miss anymore. Neji needs someone to guide him."

"If he's fourteen now, how come you're older?" Hizashi asked.

Menma looked towards Honoka and the doctor and grinned sheepishly, "Y'see… I'm supposed to be six years in the future."

"WHAT?!" Doctor Hana exclaimed, her scientific side bursting out.

"How? When? Did you experience any side effects? What effect did it have on you and the nature around you?" She asked, her eyes burning with passion.

The doctor asked even more questions. Menma gave a light chuckle, "It wasn't so simple I guess. I'll leave it at that for now."

Hizashi was silent for the whole time.

"Hizashi?" Menma asked, "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess things didn't go so well, eh?" inquired Hizashi.

Menma nodded, "Not at all."

The clock gave a loud ding, signaling it was twelve and Doctor Hana sighed, "Let's get you out of bed."

She signaled Menma to go on one side of Hizashi and she jogged to the other. They helped him up, supporting him with their shoulders, and moved him to the middle of the room.

"Are you able to walk? If not, I'll get you a wheelchair." asked the doctor as she held him. Menma let go for a bit and Hizashi's legs shook, almost giving in.

"Looks like… no." Hizashi gave a painful smile, "A wheelchair would be nice."

Honoka ran up with the wheelchair and he sat in the wheelchair.

"All good?" Honoka asked.

He gave a thumbs-up, "All good."

Menma's chest swelled up with pride and he grinned. One step closer to a better future.

—

After an hour of searching, he couldn't find Menma. It seemed like no one lived in the apartments around him, and he didn't see any evidence of someone moving in nor did he find anyone that knew about him.

He looked up. It was noon.

"Shit!" Yelled Naruto as he sprinted down the beaten pathway towards the training grounds. He was supposed to meet his team for a training session at nine o' clock but time had passed by fast and it was nearing twelve.

After what felt like a marathon to Naruto of running, he reached the training grounds where his team was practicing and he saw Kakashi showing hand seals to a sitting Sasuke and Sakura. He watched as Kakashi executed a multitude of seals, before raising his hands and letting a dragon of water erupt from the river beside them.

"Damn it!" He ran towards them, huffing and puffing,

_Thump._

Naruto had collapsed to the ground.

"Ah, Naruto. How nice of you to join us." Kakashi gave an eye smile to Naruto as he let the dragon dissipate, "I was just showing Sasuke and Sakura here a very advanced and powerful B-ranked ninjutsu."

Naruto instantly sat up and grinned at the man, "Awesome! When do I get to learn it?!"

Kakashi clicked his tongue and shook his finger, "You were late so you don't get to learn this jutsu."

Scowling, Naruto got up and marched up to the man, "I was only late one time! This is unfair!"

"Sasuke and Sakura arrived on time, while you didn't. Now sit down so I can brief you on what we're doing."

"Sensei, come on!" He stomped his foot on the ground, "I work a billion times as hard as both Sasuke and Sakura combined!" Naruto exclaimed, frowning even more.

"That doesn't mean you're any good," Sasuke remarked and Naruto huffed.

—

Kabuto studied the body suspended in liquid. The last remaining Byakugan in existence belonged to a man named Ao, who didn't have the sense to destroy the Byakugan after all the other Hyuga did with theirs.

Too bad for him. He wasn't a Hyuga. He had stolen the Byakugan from a main member had killed during the Third Shinobi War and had kept it hidden under an eye patch for the remainder of his life.

He had fought valiantly with the Hyuga, finding a family in them and ultimately being killed off with them too. Kabuto chuckled at the thought of the blind faith the Allied Shinobi Alliance held, which ultimately led to their downfall.

Kabuto recognized the significance of the body and preserved it, and thank God he did, for obtaining the Byakugan predecessor would've been so much more difficult.

The Tenseigan was his and Naruto Uzumaki would be as good as dead.

—

Holy shit, 7318 words! I am seriously impressed at how much I've written, and I'd like to give a huge thank to you, reader, for taking the time to read my work!

I've got so many cool ideas that I'm itching to use! I hope you guys like what I've written :)

**marquis .shax - **Thanks for reading. I changed the creation of the Bijuu to fit my story, so in this case, Hagoromo Otsutsuki created Kurama and the others with the Creation of All Things **and **sealing.

Cheers!

Kyakou


End file.
